Paige Dyson Chronicles 2 Parts & Pieces of Me
by NavyWriterChic
Summary: Story #2 of the Paige Dyson Chronicles. Megabyte has been sent running from Principle Office and Guardian Bob has been reunited with leader Paige Dyson. When Megabyte seeks revenge, will the Mainframers be in time or will something within be the cure.
1. Chapter 1

_Remember to review:_

This is Story #2 of the Paige Dyson Chronicles. It picks up right where "Paige's Past" left off so make sure that you have read that one before proceeding.

* * *

><p><strong>ReBoot—The Paige Dyson series<strong>

Parts and Pieces of me

**Ep. 05.01.02**

_Mainframe—Principle Office…where we left our heroes_

"Paige Dyson?" Ray Tracer spoke out.

There was silence amongst everyone at the five spectacular surfers that had freed the Principle Office from Megabyte's control. They were all relieved, but wondered about the surfers who had saved them.

"How are ya, my favorite sheila?" the surfer said as he came forward and embraced the mysterious young woman.

"We've been doing fine, even after you decided to leave us," Stara Crichton added to their conversation.

"Hello Ray," Lana Vesper called softly to him.

"Lana," he replied, nodding his head. "You look like you're doing well."

Blade Drake wrapped an arm around Lana's waist and pulled her closer to him. "She's doing just fine," Blade told him. "Nice seeing you again since you left."

Ray was staring at Lana. "I had my reasons," he told them before turning to the largest of them all. "Grendar, mate. How are you?"

"Fine," he replied in his deep voice. His dark brown flesh accented his deep green eyes as he looked down on them.

"Hold on," Dot said. "Time out. What is going on here? Do you know these surfers Bob?"

Bob and Paige nearly stood toe to toe. He had to slightly look down at her, but her teal eyes and his brown eyes were locked on each other.

"You got taller," Paige whispered to him but loud enough for all to hear.

"You got paler," Bob whispered but quieter for them to hear. He reached for her hand with his fingertips and brushed them. Her hand twitched and she looked down at it.

"Bob," Matrix spoke to break up their concentration on each other. "Do you know these people?"

"Yeah, Matrix. I know them," Bob said. "These five are renegade guardians, just like you. They were thrown out of the Guardian Academy and became a bunch of troublemakers."

"And that is a bad thing," Blade replied after snorting.

"Dot honey, they were arrested and taken to the Surfer Academy to be reprogrammed as search engines," Mouse told them. "I was caught the same night they were arrested. Ray must have been caught already or after that."

"After love," Ray informed them. "I was out with other people when they were caught with you."

Mouse winked at him.

"Paige happens to be my deleted partner's twin sister," Bob told them.

"How was your sister deleted Paige, I mean Miss Dyson," Enzo asked.

Paige cracked a sideways smile. "You know that virus that went through that portal young one," she said. "That's him. That's the virus that erased my sister."

* * *

><p><em>G-Prime<em>

The Silicon Tor was in the beginning stages of being rebuilt. It wasn't going to be as tall height wise, but it was going to vast in size.

His troops and drones were hard at work to rebuild his fortress where he would domain over and attempt to take over Mainframe again.

Megabyte was sitting in his throne, watching the repairs as they were underway. He was still stinging as he too was being repaired by Herr Dockor. His tentacles were sore as they were being fire-blasted back to his head. "When I get my hands on that precious little thing," he schemed as the repairs were nearly complete.

He hissed as Bunnyfoot nearly sawed him in the back with the saw. He knocked him to the other side of the room.

Herr Dockor was fearful and fire-polished the tentacle. The hot plasma end was inserted into his skull and it would dry and reseal. "All repairs are complete mine grossenbiter," Herr Dockor replied.

Megabyte activated a VidWindow and saw the replay of the battle from earlier in the cycle. He was able to enlarge an image of the mask of the person under the hood. "Who are you my dear?" he said. "You and I have business to finish."

Another VidWindow opened and his Commander appeared. "Sir, the fighters are coming out," he said.

The camera showed all the people including the surfers with their hoods dropped away from their faces. Megabyte growled as he locked onto one of them with pink hair. She was radiant as she walked beside the guardian Bob.

The two of them together triggered his memory…a memory from the past.

"One more virus for the deletion chamber," the Guardian Dixon Green said as he was chained up, awaiting deletion.

"He can hear you," the young guardian Bob replied.

"So what. Hey Kilobyte, ready for oblivion?" she joked.

After he was free and the male guardian was out of the way, the female guardian was at his mercy. He rammed his talons through her and she was doing to die sooner.

That was before he evolved into Gigabyte and was absorbed into Mainframe's twin city.

Megabyte returned from his memory recall and stared again at the VidWindow. "It cannot be," he said. "I absorbed her energy. She should have been deleted by the User."

* * *

><p><em>Kits Sector<em>

The surfers glided down the steps behind the Mainframers. Lana and Blade stood beside Grendar and Stara while Paige and Bob stood behind the Command-dot-com of the system.

"You're all welcome to stay here in Mainframe," Phong said to them. "I will see to it that you get some lodgings while you stay here."

"Thank you Phong," Paige said to the leader. "Since we have found Megabyte is occupying this system, I believe it is our function to ensure that we neutralize him and save you from him."

"We could sure use the help," AndrAIa said to them.

"Speak for yourself," Matrix mumbled.

"We're here as long as needed and Turbo will be footing the bill for our…" Lana started speaking, before she was elbowed by Stara. "Lodgings," she finished.

"We have the perfect loft for the five of you," Dot said. "In Kits Sector so let me make a few calls and we'll get you set up."

"Thanks," Stara said.

Paige was sitting on her surfboard staring out at the horizon of Mainframe. She was still in shock that she finally met the virus that had killed her sister. But at last, she would finally get some retribution and peace for her Dixie.

Bob walked up behind and stood there staring at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Dixon," she replied. "Who else?"

"You know she would have been proud of you," he said to her. "What you have become."

"Would she? I often wonder if she would look at me as her screwed up twin sister all because she loved her daddy more than her mommy. But it doesn't matter. Dixon was a part of my code when I was online, but now is the time that she can finally rest in peace." She stood up. "I'm going to delete Megabyte once and for all."

"That's a fine goal," Bob said to her. "But I came to talk about…us."

Paige looked at him. "Bob, it was fun, but that was when we were young and wild and free," she said and touched his hand with her fingertips. "But now we're grown and we can't be like that…ever."

"Come on Paige," Grendar called for her.

Paige left him to join her group again.

Bob stared at her as she glided away.

Dot was staring at Bob and Paige as they were talking and then she glided away. It looked like they were closer than they were willing to share. Especially with how close they stood beside each other after the battle with Megabyte.

* * *

><p><em>Review, review, review<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Kits Sector_

The loft building, Bayside Tower was a fine place to put up the surfers. There were three rooms for all of them. Grendar took the solo room while Stara and Paige roomed together and the couple Blade and Lana slept together. Each room opened into the common room and they all shared a bathroom.

They would all get along since they were so close, as a team.

Turbo was on the VidWindow as Paige was reclining in her surfer uniform. "So you have freed Mainframe from Megabyte's control," the Prime Guardian said to her. "Excellent work dea…Miss Dyson."

Paige remembered that even though she was on the run, Prime Guardian Turbo was still her uncle. "It's OK uncle," she said to him. "It's nice to know that I'm not completely forgotten."

"You'll never be forgotten," he told her. "Remember that. I have to go and arrange something that is going to be able to entrap Megabyte and when our tech-boys have it…"

"Send it my way," she said, "…if I don't erase him first."

The VidWindow closed as Stara came into their room. "Hey boss," Stara said to her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just checking in with Turbo," she replied. "Let him know that Mainframe is back in their control again. They're working on something so that they can capture Megabyte, but I told him that he was probably going to be deleted by the time that came."

"Let's hope so," Stara said. "We're out in the common room and we ordered up some food from that Command-dot-com's diner; should be here any nano."

"I'll be out in a nano," she replied.

Stara left her and Paige stared down at her hands in her lap. Slowly, she reached onto her belt for her data organizer. She had a few JPEGs that she wanted to look at.

One of them was the group, all together and Bob was even in the photo of them all.

Then there was one of the two of them as they were dancing near each other at an underground club. Bob was a young cadet in love with the older cadet of her.

She remembered the image of Bob and her sister Dixon as she was loaded up into the transport to take her to prison…err the Surfer Academy. It broke her heart to see him in such pain, but Dixon no doubt took care of that.

"Hey boss," Grendar came into her room and spoke to her. "Serrano is here."

Paige looked at him sternly and emotionally. "I'll be there in a nano."

"So how are things Guardian?" Lana asked Bob as he stood there. She and Blade were hovering around him, trying to psych him out somewhat, but he only smiled.

"Things are fine Lana," Bob replied. "Mainframe didn't have a single problem until about three megacycles ago and now with you guys here, it should be sooner until we are problem free again."  
>"Oh, so now you want to use surfers to help clean up your mess," Blade said to him. "I thought you Guardians were supposed to be the independent types?"<p>

"Not anymore," Bob replied. "We all work together."

"But you still left us and we were a team," Lana said. "You left us. Just like Ray did…"

"Lana, stick a binome in it why don't you," Paige snapped as she walked out of her room. "Quit harassing the kid why don't you and eat your fast food."

"When are you ever going to stop calling me kid?" Bob asked.

"When you decide to grow up and be older than me," Paige replied. "I need some air," she added as she grabbed her surfboard. "I'm going out so don't wait up."  
>She zoomed out into the elevator shaft and charged downward to being out of sight.<p>

"Hey Paige, wait up," Bob said and went on his zipboard in the same direction.

Grendar and Stara were oohing for a period of time and Lana and Blade looked over to them.

"What's that for?" Blade said.

"For the kid," Stara said. "He's still hotwired over Paige."

"Honestly you couldn't tell," Grendar said. "Serrano's still not over Paige yet."

The couple looked at each other and realized that they were right.

* * *

><p>"Paige," Bob called her name louder and louder until he finally caught up to her.<p>

"By the code," she mumbled as Bob came up from behind to join her. She was gliding out beyond the Energy Sea and Mainframe because she wanted to relax. But now she was getting her old boyfriend to come and see her. "What are you doing following me like this?" she asked.

"I came to see you," he said to her. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"About what?" he replied. "I think that it is obvious isn't it. We use to date a long time ago before you were arrested. I watched you get loaded up and taken away from me. It wasn't something that I got over."

"Well, I did. I had to. My memory was nearly wiped clean of all my programming and RAM memory when I broke free of their machine," she told him. "I wasn't going to lose the memory of what time I had with my sister."

"I wouldn't want that either, but to go on the lamb and hide from the Guardian search squads. That takes guts."

Paige lightly chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "You probably don't know this, but I was there."

"There when?"

"When you were both attacked by Kilo slash Megabyte," she said. "I made it to the window in the top of the chamber…after I had a bad dream."

* * *

><p><em>Supercomputer-Ten megacycles ago<em>…

"One more virus for the deletion chamber," the Guardian Dixon Green said as he was chained up, awaiting deletion.

"He can hear you," the young guardian Bob replied.

Paige Dyson slowed down and found the ID track of where Dixon really was.

Dixon was in a deletion chamber, readying the machine to erase a virus. She was relieved that she was OK. "There's Dixie right there," she mumbled to herself. "My dream was wrong then. She's fine."

"So what. Hey Kilobyte, ready for oblivion?" she joked.

Then the virus broke free and Bob was knocked clear across the room.

"Glitch, narrow beam!" Dixon shouted as she was on his back and blasted him with her keytool.

After he was free and the male guardian was out of the way, the female guardian was slowly approached by the virus.

"No!" Paige shouted as she slammed her hands on the glass and watched as Kilobyte jabbed his sharp claws into her sister's body. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, she was incapacitated. Since she was a twin program, anything that happened to Dixon happened to her as well. She could feel the pain of the talons in her and her energy grow weaker.

"Halt!" a Guardian CPU taskforce shouted and blasted their light, nearly blinding her. "Paige Dyson, stay where you are. You are under arrest!"

Paige took off and they gave chase, even firing on her.

Once she made it to a tear, she stabilized it to make a portal to the Web and entered it knowing the Guardians wouldn't dare enter the web in chasing her.

* * *

><p><em>Mainframe<em>

"So," Bob said, "you saw everything. You…felt…everything."

Paige massaged her abdomen. "I still feel the pain of Megabyte's talons as they pierced right through Dixon. It feels like I have been living with them inside me all this time and they've never been removed."

"And the guardian hunt squads chased you into the Web?" Bob asked to her.

"I wasn't going back to be reprogrammed," she told him as she sat down on her board. Bob went lower on his zipboard to be level with her. "So hiding in the Web was the only place that we would be safe. Guardians wouldn't come in there after us."

They were silent for a while.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"What?"

"You never got over me," Paige asked him.

He moved in closer to her. "Even with other girlfriends and others that I was around," he told her, placing his hands on her upper arms, "no one could ever measure up to you."

Paige and Bob were so close that they nearly touched lips.

"Warning, incoming game," the voice of their system announced. "Warning, incoming game."

They pulled away.

"I have to go," he said to her.

"Then go," she said, but before he jetted away, Paige kissed his cheek. "We'll continue this conversation later."

Bob smiled and took off for the game cube that was coming down. It was going to land over Baudway near the Diner.

Paige watched him leave and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Remember to review<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Gamecube_

Matrix, AndrAIa, Bob, and Dot were in the game with little Enzo. They saw that they were in some sort of medieval land with a castle in the horizon.

"Great," Matrix grumbled. "This can't be the game that I think it is."

"Let's see," Bob told them. "Glitch, game stats." The stats came up. "This is Medieval Magick 4. Goal: stop the Users from getting to the Princess of Sarconia, Leila who has been taken captive in highest tower. Game is arena style combat to move on to next portions of the castle."

"Ultra gear," Enzo told them.

"Well, it's almost like that one game we played with Mike once Bob," Dot said.

"Let's get to it then," AndrAIa suggested, "because the Users are on their way. I can hear them down the path."

"ReBoot!" they all shouted.

AndrAIa became a feathered covered, leather worn Amazon warrior.

Matrix became a muscle-bound barbarian in chain-male with an axe.

Bob was transformed into a black tunic warrior with a magical sword on his back.

Dot became a vicious looking sorceress who showed plenty of skin. She was almost like a warrior, but more a magician than anything.

Enzo rebooted as a small Elven prince with a large bow and pointed ears. He played with them a bit and smirked that he was an elf. "This is so basic," he said.

They headed off for the castle to rescue the princess who was their goal.

* * *

><p><em>Mainframe<em>

Phong was talking to Paige Dyson as she floated on her surfboard around where the game cube had landed. "And you are sure about standing guard outside the cube until they emerge?" the wise sprite asked her.

"Phong, your people have been very generous to us since we arrived," Paige told him. "The least we can do is protect your strongest defenders of this system."

"Then take care child," he replied. "The game will be some time so thank you in advance for your service."

Paige nodded and the VidWindow closed.

She went gliding around the sides of it; peacefully surveying the system to make sure that there was no wrong going on for her to worry about. She didn't want to leave the game cube unattended to avert a crisis in progress.

But her senses were drawn to G-Prime as viral troops were using a tank with a large drill on the end to burrow deep into the ground. No doubt, they were going to attempt a hidden attack on the Archives of Mainframe.

Something she could not allow.

Paige swooped down into the shadows and watched the troops go at it. They were working hard to remove the debris that was in the way in order for their drill tank to make it in further.

She activated her bracelet communicator. "Mouse," she whispered. "Mouse, do you read?"

Mouse was taking it easy inside the Principle Office as she oversaw the repairs and upgrades to the new security system that would be able to detect any of Megabyte's transformations or any aliases that would try and get through to take over the Principle Office.

"Mouse," a voice called over her communicator on her gauntlet. "Mouse, do you read?"

* * *

><p>"Paige," Mouse replied. "What's up sugah?"<p>

"I think that I may have serious problems that are about to become yours," she told her. "Open a VidWindow and have a look."

Mouse opened the window and did a scan of the area. "I'm scanning the activity," she said. "You need to get out of there honey before you are seen."

* * *

><p>From behind Paige, several things were coming towards her and she was moving slowly toward where the virals were working. She was going to stop them before they actually succeeded.<p>

The scan came back and the code was in pieces. Just as when Bob had scanned Megabyte when they thought they had captured him, but was actually and alias file.

"Oh dear," Phong said from behind her.

"Paige, get out of there!" Mouse shouted into her communicator. "It's a trap!"

* * *

><p>"What?" Paige shouted backed.<p>

The virals that she had been looking at turned around and stared at her, and she tried to back up and get away from them, but suddenly a green laser net was dropped over her.

Viral troops pounced on her, trying to keep her from fighting back.

From the mass of virals by the drill that she was supposedly looking at, they vanished and became Megabyte. But the troops had her pinned when they shocked her surfboard that was yanked out from under her.

"Don't hurt our new guest," Megabyte said. "I want that job all to myself." He leaned in close to her. "I thought that I deleted you in the Supercomputer all those megacycles ago, but it seems as though the User restored you guardian."

"May-be I am just one of those bothersome programs that doesn't want go away," Paige snapped.

Megabyte chuckled as he walked over to her surfboard. "And the User made you into a surfer now, didn't they guardian," he said, stroking his talon down her deep orchid board. "I am going to have fun tearing apart your code, number by beautiful number." Then he smacked the board.

She was struck down and blackness took her.

Megabyte leered over his prey and smiled. He wanted to copy this pretty girl's code so that she would get close to Bob. Once she did that, he would be able to gain access to the Principle Office and take it over again.

It was all apart of his plan.

"Bring her," he told his troops. "But gently my soldiers. Gently. I have interesting plans for our pretty guest."

* * *

><p>Mouse finally arrived on the scene and saw that the virals, Megabyte, and Paige were no where to be seen. Stara Crichton flew in with the rest of the surfers. They were all alarmed when the hacker had called them saying that Paige was in trouble.<p>

But now that she was gone, she was in even worse trouble now.

"Where's Paige?" Stara asked.

Mouse and Grendar both looked down the way toward Silicon Tor, Megabyte's fortress. They knew that if Megabyte had Paige, he would have taken her there.

"I'm going to erase him!" Grendar shouted and headed for battle until Mouse grabbed him on the arm.

"We can't go in there, surfer powers and weapons blazing," she told him. "Megabyte will be expecting us."

"So what do we do?" Lana asked. "Megabyte is going to tear her apart when he finds out that Paige is Dixon's identical twin sister."

"We wait," Mouse told her and looked up at the game cube, which should be ending any nano.

* * *

><p><em>Review Review<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Game cube_

Matrix was battling the dragon wizard, who had literally transformed into a dragon that was guarding the entrance to the tower where their princess awaited them. AndrAIa pegged at the dragon with her arrows that she carried on her back. Enzo did the same after.

Dot's attack came and she cast her "distraction spell" to hopefully prevent the dragon's next attack on them to be a little less damaging.

Bob was still outside facing the knights and several of the Users to keep them out of the arena, but finally entered the castle to help his friends. "I'm here," he said.

"About time," Matrix said.

The dragon blasted them with his fire, but it caused little damage to them, thanks to Dot's spell. Enzo was knocked out of the game and couldn't fight anymore.

"Bob," AndrAIa said. "Your sword."

The sword's blade was glowing as he got closer to the dragon.

In a sudden urgency, Bob hurled the sword and stabbed him right in the heart. It screamed as he faded into thousands of pixels. The locket around his neck released the Princess of Sarconia, who was their goal.

"Thank you," the young blond and beautiful princess said to them. "You have released me from my prison and I thank you."

Matrix and the rest of them bowed to her and she nodded to them.

"Game over," the voice said and they instantly reappeared on Level One.

"That was fun," Enzo said, "Except for the part where I couldn't fight anymore."

"That's what you get for wanting to lead the attack first," Matrix told him. "The first attacker always goes down first. Remember that when you get older."

AndrAIa chuckled.

Bob was looking around.

"Bob," Dot spoke to him. "What are you looking for?"

"Bob," Mouse called out to him. She was leading the surfer's toward them. "Megabyte's got Paige. He captured her little over a second ago."

"We have to get her out Guardian," Blade said to him. "You're going to have to help us get into Silicon Tor to do so."

Bob was upset that Megabyte had Paige. He was going to tear her apart because she had removed him from the Principle Office just last cycle. "What's the plan?" he asked.

* * *

><p><em>Silicon Tor<em>

Megabyte sat in his throne waiting patiently for Herr Dockor to have the young surfer hooked up to his machinery. She was still offline so it was easy to hook her up.

But he was enjoying it, watching as his talons traced across the purple surfboard across him.

"Herr Dockor, how much longer?" he asked.

"All is in readiness my grossenbiter," Herr Dockor answered.

Megabyte smiled and rapped his talons on the board.

The young girl woke from being knocked out. She was hooked up in the very same apparatus that Hexadecimal, his sister, had been in to contain her powers so that she was under his control.

She opened her radiant teal eyes and saw that she was suspended in cuffs.

"Ah my dear," Megabyte said. "And how are we after that nasty little comment we made earlier?"

"A little dizzy," she replied, "but still able to kick your ASKIII all over this system. You even had to tie me up to keep me from doing it too."

He tapped it and she was shocked a bit.

"Ah the joys of torturing a surfer," he told her. "It is so much fun."

"When I get out of here…" she started saying.

"There is no point in trying to escape," Megabyte said as he moved in closer to her. "For if you do," he said as a door below her opened, "there is only one place to go and that is down."

The energy sea below Mainframe was all that awaited her at the bottom.

"I should feel honored," she replied.

Megabyte came very close to the surfer and acted as though he was going to caress her cheek. But he surpassed that and touched her icon on her belt.

"No!" she screamed, but it was too late.

Megabyte was accessing her hard drive of memory.

"_You're nothing but a screw up, you know that_," the Guardian female that he thought that he had erased said to the surfer that he had.

"_I have my first cadet," the sister told her. "Paige, meet Cadet Robert Serrano. Bob, my twin sister Paige Dyson."_

_ "Not this one," a voice replied. "He's going to be of some use to us, aren't you Robert Serrano?"_ the surfer placed a sword to his neck.

Other memories of them getting into trouble, getting arrested, having times with each other, and escaping from a top secret Surfer Installation were all passed from the surfer into his vision.

Megabyte pulled back. "So, you are her," he said. "But then again, you're not her. I deleted your twin sister over ten cycles7 ago. What a pleasure that I get to do it all over again with you."

Paige Dyson tried to escape from her bonds as he went away from her, but there was no use in it.

He was laughing hysterically to himself.

* * *

><p>Paige tried moving her ankles around to get them free from the contraption.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside Silicon Tor, Guardian Bob, Matrix, Dot, Mouse, AndrAIa, Enzo, the Knight Surfers, and a coalition of CPU fighters were ready to break down the door.<p>

"So what's the plan kid?" Blade asked Bob.

Bob gave him a weird look and looked back at the problem before him. "I don't have a plan other than…Matrix, if you will."

Matrix brought Gun to his hand. "Gun, command line, plasma blast," he ordered. Gun made a huge hole in the door, but it still wasn't enough to take it out.

The surfers soared above and joined their powers to pull open the door even wider.

Stara was cringing at the pain as she pulled as hard as she could.

Lana was feeling the same pain.

Grendar and Blade were getting tired, but pulled harder.

Soon the door was wide open.

"What are we waiting for?" Mouse asked. "Let's get in there."

The Mainframers used zipboards and followed behind the lightning fast surfers into the building.

* * *

><p>"Sir," his viral commander said over a VidWindow to him. "We have incoming CPU forces."<p>

"Keep them at bay," Megabyte said. "I am going to make use of what they are coming for." He turned to his scientist. "Herr Dockor."

"All is in readiness Lord Megabyte," Herr Dockor said to him.

Bunnyfoot handed over the control collar to him.

"Ah my dear Paige," Megabyte said to her, toying with the control necklace. "In perfect teal to match your eyes and silver to reflect your dazzling uniform."

She fought him to keep the collar from going around her neck. "What do you expect to do with this little toy because believe me, settling down with a virus is not in my programming," she quipped.

"You are going to help me take control of Mainframe and the entire Net," he told her, finally clipping it around her neck. "With your portal generating ability, I will become invincible."

"There's just one little problem," she said.

"What?"

Paige got her foot free from the contraption and kicked Megabyte away from her. He was knocked into the mindless drone with the bunny slipper who was next to the contraption release lever.

She was instantly freed.

Paige whistled and her board came flying to her. She was able to get her other shoe free and get on her board.

"Stop her!" Megabyte shouted, but an explosion rang out in the chamber.

The Mainframers had arrived.

"Herr Dockor," Megabyte shouted, "activate the control collar."


	5. Chapter 5

Bob fought off more the viral troops that were fighting to block them from getting to the main chamber. He looked around and found Paige reuniting with her surfer friends.

Herr Dockor was activating something on the control panel.

* * *

><p>Matrix was blasting at all the viral troops that were flying around the room on zipboards. He wanted to obliterate them all.<p>

* * *

><p>Paige joined up with her surfer friends. "It's good to see that you wouldn't leave me here," she said to them.<p>

"What? We leave you boss," Stara said. "Nah."

"Let's get going," Blade said.

Herr Dockor finished calibrating the control collar on the computer and it came to life.

Paige was suddenly shocked and now under the control of the virals.

"Paige?" Grendar said. "Your eyes."

Her eyes were red that she was under viral control. "What? No hi, hello?" she snapped and blasted the four of them to the ground.

* * *

><p>Dot looked up and saw it all happening. "No," she shouted.<p>

The CPU troops saw that she was a viral and began blasting at her.

Paige turned and used her powers to lift them up and then toss them all across the chamber.

* * *

><p>Megabyte was pleased. "Yes!" he declared. "Dyson, deliver me from these invaders. Delete them all."<p>

Paige went to work.

* * *

><p>Bob was angry at Megabyte and went after him, Glitch's toffa on his arm to fight him.<p>

"You can't win now Guardian," the virus said to him. "Your surfer girl belongs to me."

"I won't let you have her," he swore to him.

Bob smashed him across the face, sending him across the room.

* * *

><p>Mouse tried to stop Paige, but her katana wasn't strong enough to pierce through her surfer uniform. "Paige, honey, you have to snap out of this," she said to her.<p>

"Why?" Paige said. "This is what Dixon wanted me to be. She wanted me to be strong and to serve with greatness. This is what was meant to be."

"Dixon was erased by Megabyte," Mouse said.

Paige grabbed her around the throat and lifted her up.

"Megabyte killed your sister," Mouse told her. "Would Dixon be happy to know that you served her destroyer?"

"Dixon," Paige said softly. The viral control was not strong enough to penetrate into her memories about her sister Dixon. "Dixie," she said as she released Mouse. "I will dishonor her."

"That's right sugah. Dixon wouldn't want you do that now, would she?"

* * *

><p>Megabyte saw that his control over Paige Dyson was failing. After knocking Bob away, he activated his auto-restart to gain control of her again.<p>

* * *

><p>Paige turned viral again, after a small shocking pain, and smashed Mouse across the mouth.<p>

Matrix pointed his gun at her head. "Don't make me do it Paige," he said.

"Matrix," AndrAIa shouted trying to stop him.

Paige simply twisted his arm around and he was forced to drop the pistol. He didn't stand a chance of recovering.

She then kicked away AndrAIa's trident and then kicked her down as well.

"_Stop this Paige_," a voice said in her head. "_Stop this senseless behavior. Do you want to turn out like dad? Miserable and alone_."

"Dixon," she whispered.

"_Yes my sister, I have always been here, in your core_. _You must fight this control or I will be erased forever_," Dixon's voice said to her.

Paige fell to her knees in tears, free of the control again, and tried tearing the collar free from her neck.

* * *

><p>Bob jumped onto Megabyte, but was caught in mid-air by him. The virus held him by the throat.<p>

"I have been looking forward to this moment for the longest time Guardian," Megabyte said to him. "I no longer need you to open portals for me with your surfer girl under my control."

"If you even think about touching her," Bob threatened. "I swear I'll…"

"I have a better idea Guardian," he said. "Paige," he called for her.

Paige was back under control and looking.

"I'm going to have your little friend delete you herself," Megabyte told him. "Paige, delete Guardian 452. He needs to be taught a severe lesson."

But Paige was fighting to stay in control of her own self.

Megabyte tried to restart the control collar, but for some reason, Paige was resisting. "I am ordering you girl! Delete Bob or face the consequences."

Paige backed up a step onto the ledge where she had once been hanging, tears filling her eyes. She could hear the energy sea below her.

"Paige," Mouse called for her.

"Don't do it," Stara shouted.

"I have to," Paige whispered. "Anything is better than being without my sister in my memory." She looked to Bob. "I'm sorry."

And Paige fell backwards.

"No!" Lana cried out.

"Paige!" Mouse shouted.

"Glitch, particle beam!" and Bob blasted Megabyte away from him. He went chucking himself over the railing and toward Paige.

He reached out for her and got his hands on the collar. Bob broke the collar with all the strength in his hands.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as Paige's surfboard was finally free and went zooming to catch up and rescue her.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob wrapped his arms around her and knew that this was the end if they landed in the energy sea.<p>

Paige lightly wrapped her arms around him.

Just before they hit the sea, the surfboard glided under and caught them. Paige was crushed underneath Bob, but she didn't care. She was alive and she was free.

"Thanks kid," she said to him.

"Hey, we still have a chat to get back to," Bob said to her.

They stood back on the board and he wrapped his arms around her waist like they used to do and headed back up the very same way that they had fallen.

Megabyte was in disbelief.

"Oh the many ways that I can execute you," the virus snarled at them.

"The many ways that _I am_ going to delete you," Paige replied. "When I get my strength back in me, you had better watch your ASKIII."

They all ascended and headed out their hole that they had created.

* * *

><p>"Yes, you do that," Megabyte sneered. "I'll be waiting for you."<p>

* * *

><p>Mainframe returned to normal status and the nighttime cycle was beginning.<p>

Stara was looking at Paige's wound that she was trying to heal with some healing particles on her table. She had to install the particles with a dropper on her neck in slow pieces.

Paige hissed as it burned.

"I can't believe that is what the doctor said that you had to do to heal your wound," Stara said. "It looks painful and not to mention that it is going to take a while."

"Anything to hide this scratch," she replied. "Are you going to Justice?"

"Yeah," Stara replied. "You really should come. Have some fun."

"Start a fight with the Shadow Riders?" Paige filled in her sentence. "Stara, you have to make sure that you guys don't start a fight with those Riders. They've been hounding us for a long time. Just go out and fun, come back in one piece."

"Promise."

The four of them jetted out into the setting sky and headed into the Web to get the system where they were going.

Paige finished repairing her scar and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked miserable, but she knew that she and Dixon looked the same except that she grew out her hair.

She stared at her eyes and could see a sparkle in them. "_Go to him_," Dixon's voice said in her mind.

Paige smiled and got up from her vanity.

* * *

><p>Bob's apartment was dark and he was working on his car. He wanted to get some work done on it in order to relax so he could log off.<p>

He walked over to take a sip of his energy drink and wipe off his face with a cloth when the doorbell rang.

Bob headed over to the door and opened it. There stood Paige and she looked like she was doing better.

"Hey stranger," she said and revealed a bottle of energy chardonnay in her hand. "Want some company?"

"Sure," he answered. "Come on in."

"I didn't know if you still liked this or not and I had a bottle lying around so I figured what the web," Paige answered and set it down with her glasses.

"Are you kidding? That was the first thing I ever had to drink in my life."

"And remember you got sick and we had to fly you back to the dorm tower before dawn so that you would be ready for class for the next day."

Bob gave her a glass of it and sat on the couch next to her. "I'll never forget when Cardin was waiting up for me when I got back," he replied. "He knew that I had been out again and he was shocked at how basic I was acting."

Paige chuckled and then swallowed the neon colored liquid. "Always good," she said.

He poured her another glass. "So, you said that we had a conversation to finish?" he said to her.

"We were talking, about us," she said. "Something that we had, once before, that we once cherished."

The back of Bob's hand featherlike, touched her cheek, and she looked to him. "I know that it has been a long time since we dated," he said to her.

"A very long time," she stopped him from talking.

"But those feelings never changed," he told her.

"You mean it?"

He moved across the couch and kissed Paige on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

She looked at him and took his glass out of his hand, setting it on the table. "Now answer mine," she asked of him.

"OK," he said.

Paige nearly flung herself at him, but Bob fell back on the couch as she was kissing him. He didn't push her away, but only surrendered to his former girlfriend.

They parted and stared at each other. "Just the answer I wanted back."

"Really?" Bob answered.

"Really," she replied with a smile and kissed him again.

They wrapped their arms around each other, never wanting to part from this moment.

They made their way into his room and continued in their relation, knowing it was wrong and all levels, but they didn't care.

They were still in love with each other.


End file.
